Juegos
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Viñeta/PWP - ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser "jugar" con tu mejor amigo aún teniendo novio? ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Contiene lime


**Juegos**

Seiya estaba recostado sobre su costado, mirando fijamente a Serena, con una sonrisa burlona y coqueta en sus labios.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, ella se daría por vencida y él ganaría el juego.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que soy irresistible, Bombón?

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – respondió la aludida, girando el rostro.

Estaba roja, mitad enojo, mitad vergüenza; si, Seiya era guapísimo, y le gustaba, pero era su mejor amigo y ella tenía novio, además que no le daría la satisfacción de engrandecer aún más su ego.

Peligrosamente, el pelinegro se inclinó sobre ella.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?

Ella giró rápidamente para encararlo, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Claro que no – contestó entre dientes

\- Entonces acepta. ¿Qué puede pasar?

\- Está bien, acepto. Verás que yo ganaré, Seiya – Serena se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos, el chico la recostó en la cama y se situó sobre ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

Serena contuvo el aliento al sentir el peso de Seiya sobre ella, pero no dijo nada. Un rubor recorrió su cuerpo, acentuándose en sus mejillas cuando Seiya se sostuvo sobre ella, mirándola seductoramente.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo alarmada, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del muchacho

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No se valen besos.

Seiya mostró una media sonrisa

\- Está bien. No se valen besos.

El pelinegro descendió sobre la rubia, internando el rostro su cuello, mientras Serena cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un leve gemido.

Seiya comenzó a recorrer la garganta de Serena con su nariz, golpeando de lleno su piel con su respiración y aspirando tanto como podía su aroma femenino, mientras sus manos recorrían su torso y se perdían en su cintura.

Serena no podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiera, pero deseaba mantener su fuerza de voluntad; no le demostraría tan fácilmente que tenía un efecto en ella.

Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente mientras Seiya descendía en su erótico juego hasta su estómago.

La rubia se mordió un labio al sentir el delicioso cosquilleo en su entrepierna, girando la cabeza en dirección al buró sobre el cual estaba la foto de ella con Darien. No pudo evitar tener un ligero remordimiento de conciencia por estar en su habitación, mirando su foto mientras estaba con otro chico que en esos momentos comenzaba a darle besos húmedos en el vientre bajo, cosa que le excitaba sobremanera.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó la chica, alzando la cabeza – dijimos que no se valían besos.

\- Lo sé Bombón, los besos en la boca no se valían, pero no hablamos del resto del cuerpo.

Serena enrojeció violentamente bajo la mirada oscurecida de Seiya, quien, sin quitarle la vista de encima, reanudó su tarea.

Al sentir la húmeda lengua sobre su piel, la rubia arqueó el cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo el nombre del pelinegro.

El que Serena gimiera su nombre fue música para los oídos de Seiya, haciendo que su miembro despertara por completo y que le reclamara ser saciado.

Pero no sería así, ni en ese momento. Aunque se mostrara como un ególatra, Seiya era un muchacho de buenos sentimientos que amaba a Serena, y sí, deseaba que "eso" sucediera con ella, pero por amor, no por otra cosa.

Serena no aguantaba más; necesitaba pasar a segunda base, necesitaba probar los labios de Seiya y sentir sus manos recorrer toda su anatomía. Entreabrió la boca cuando sintió que el pelinegro se desplazaba hasta su rostro, esperando el contacto.

\- Creo que he ganado

\- ¿Qué? – la chica abrió los ojos, encontrando a un Seiya divertido y fanfarrón sentado en la orilla de la cama.

\- Te dije que no te resistirías a mis encantos, Bombón – le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Pero qué te sucede? – le reclamó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

\- Gané Bombón – el chico se levantó - y creo que ya debo marcharme. Mis hermanos me están esperando.

\- ¡Seiya espera! – Serena lo detuvo en la puerta de su habitación – esto no ha terminado.

\- No, no ha terminado, pero por hoy, yo gané el juego y tú has perdido. Nos vemos luego Bomboncito – el chico le palmeó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejando a Serena atónita.

\- ¡Seiya! – Serena lo llamó - ¡Seiya regresa!

La muchacha salió de la habitación, corriendo tras su amigo y de ahora en adelante, compañero de juegos, mientras la foto de ella y Darien descansaba sobre el buró junto a la cama.

 _Fin_

* * *

Qué tal Bombones!

Aquí les dejo este relato corto que escribí en un santiamén y que dejo como preámbulo del 14 de febrero (con esto no quiere decir que continuará ok, solo es para calentar motores para ese día). Espero les guste y no me agarren a tomatazos xD

Respecto a Dulce tentación, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 10, así que no desesperen.

Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Besos estelares! :*


End file.
